A Birthday Surprise
by Lady of Tenn
Summary: Harry gets the surprise of his life as he rushes in to give Snape a Birthday Surprise. Written as a one-shot to celebrate the Birthday of Severus Snape! I own nothing! Please enjoy!


AN: this was just a little side plot bunny jumping up and down in my face. Since it's SS bday I thought I would put this down on paper and post it for all to see.

One shot! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS SNAPE!

I own nothing!

"Come on Ron, quit dragging your feet. The man is probably alone on his birthday, your doing a good thing here mate." Harry graciously looked at Ron giving him his best million dollar smile he could muster up.

Ron scoffed at Harry, feeling extremely put out by Harry forcing him to Spinners End to surprise the greasy bat of the dungeons on his pathetic birthday. Not that he is ungrateful for the mans sacrifice, and all that what not, but he still can't stand the snarky bastard. Besides isn't this Hermione's thing, sentimentality and unending charity work.

"Mate I still don't see why you had to drag me here instead of Hermione." Dragging out each syllable in his most whiney, ear grating voice.

"Ron, shut up will you. I couldn't find Hermione, it's almost as if she dropped off the face of the earth two weeks ago. Remember, we both saw her at the hospital when Snape was released. Anyways, it's not like your the only one coming. I invited the whole order to crash his front door!" Harry was so proud for organizing his first surprise party!

Harry and Ron rushed through the shops in Diagon Alley. They raided the apothecary gathering hundreds of galleons worth of potions ingredients and some fancy cauldron that was new on the market. They made a quick stop at Madam Malkin's to purchase some new dragon hide boots. Harry gave a few autographs to her customers in exchange for her gift wrapping talents and headed out of Diagon Alley towards Snape's house.

XOXOXO. SS/HG XOXOXO

Meanwhile, earlier that morning...

"Good morning my darling." Severus raised up in bed and proceeded to gift soft kisses all over Hermione's body.

"Oh my, what a glorious feeling, your lips on my skin first thing in the morning!" Hermione wasn't sure if the goose bumps all over her body where from Severus's gentle kisses or the drafty air seeping in through the window.

Not that she was complaining. The last two weeks had been the most wonderful of her life. All because of those most skillful hands and lips attached to one, Severus Snape. She reveled as he sunk his head between her legs and ravaged her soaking wet cunt. She loved this man drinking up her hot flowing juices.

After what seemed like hours Severus finally emerged and crawled up Hermione, biting, sucking, licking with each inch he passed. He gave her a long lingering kiss as he shoved his member deep up inside of, HIS Hermione. He had laid his claims to this witch and she would be forever his.

Tossing her legs over his shoulders he pounded harder and harder into her causing her to scream out his name in complete ecstasy. As her tight cunt wrapped around his ever throbbing member, his pace quickened until his seed shot out deep within his love. Completely spent he rolled to the side and wrapped her up in his arms and fell asleep once again with the only birthday present he had ever asked to have, Hermione.

XOXOXO. SS/HG XOXOXO

Harry and Ron finally made it to the stoop outside his home. They continuously glanced around watching and waiting. The door slung open and a Cheshire Cat like grin awaited them. Minerva Mcgonagall had used the emergency floo from Hogwarts. She was laughing so gleefully that Severus had never removed it since Albus' death.

"Afternoon Professor. Is he home?"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I'm not sure to be honest Harry. I haven't made a sweep through the upstairs. However, all the preparations are complete. Spinners End will never look the same. Perhaps you can go look upstairs."

"Right. I can do that. Everyone seems to already be here." Harry looked around at all the beautiful decorations, even if they were silver and green, the cake, the ice cream, Minerva had really outdone herself on this party. He looked around a bit longer and greeted Remus, Tonks and Teddy. Spoke a cordial word to Draco and Narcissa and even managed to talk to Kingsley and Hagrid before Minerva pushed him up the stairs.

The whole way up he continued to think about Hermione. Surely she received his invitation, she would never miss this, Ron was right. Harry checked each room before coming to the last door at the end of the hall. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head around to see if Severus was in there.

What he saw then made his chin hit the floor. Lying in the bed in a tangle of sheets, naked legs and other various unclothed body bits, lay Severus and...dear Merlin...it couldn't be...Hermione. Harry was so stunned he stood frozen to the floor seemingly for days. His mouth gaping open and closed, as a fish out of water would, until they began to move.

Harry closed the door quickly and took off running down the hallway and back down the stairs. The contents of his stomach quickly bubbling up his throat. He made it back to the party where all the guests stood waiting. He rushed into the room still incapable of speech before it happen. The gravity of what he had just witnessed boiled back up into his mind like a festering hair about to explode. And so it came to pass, Harry up chucked all down Hagrids gigantic leg.

Harry held onto the wall his face had drained of all color. Kingsley sensing something was wrong grabbed Remus, Arthur and George and ran up the stairs shouting out Severus's name. By the time they got to the last room and slung the door open it was too late. They rushed in, they seen what Harry had seen. Only this time Severus and Hermione had been awakened by Kingsleys shouts. As all four men stared with their mouths gaping like a fish out of water, Severus rolled onto his back, placing one arm behind his head and graciously displaying an erect full Monty. A shit eating grin plastered across his face and one arm pulling Hermione into his side.

"Good Day to you all, and Happy Birthday to me!" He smirked just before he leaned over to thoroughly kiss Hermione. "And what a birthday it will be."

The End

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
